Recuperando lo mío
by Juriettsuru
Summary: —Oye Ryoma, tu eres la clase de chico que no comparte su propiedad, deberías tener más cuidado ¿sabes?, esta cada día más bonita y no solo tú lo notaste, ella no siempre estará para ti—


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, la trama de la siguiente historia fue creada sin fines de lucro y es de mi propiedad.

**Recuperando lo mío by Juriettsuru**

—_Oye Ryoma, tu eres la clase de chico que no comparte su propiedad, deberías tener más cuidado ¿sabes?, esta cada día más bonita y no solo tú lo notaste, ella no siempre estará para ti—_

Me moví agitado entre las sábanas, resignado a levantarme para comenzar una nueva rutina, era hora de tomar una buena ducha fría para aclarar mis pensamientos, ¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo tengo pensamientos maricas hacia esa niña? –_hace rato que los tienes, pero eres un porfiado que se niega a admitirlo._

Una vez ya en clase me encontraba, como siempre, recostado sobre mi silla— realmente sin prestar atención al profesor—, sin notar la ausencia de cierta muchacha de cabellos cobrizos, y, al fin, concentrado en idear una buena jugada para vencer al idiota de Kintarou— un revés combinado con un golpe cruzado… sí, eso seria bueno… y el muy cabeza hueca no sabrá que lo golpeó— hasta que de repente una agitada y sudorosa Sakuno abrió con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del salón, pausando así tanto mis pensamientos como la lección del señor Abukara y ganándose miradas un tanto… lascivas por parte de mis hormonales compañeros, cosa que por alguna razón me fastidió.

-Señorita Ryuzaki ¿le parecen horas de llegar?- Masculló entre dientes el profesor, molesto por haber sido interrumpido durante su trabajo.

-Lo siento mucho sensei, tuve un… contratiempo- Jadeó la aludida con voz temblorosa luego de un breve titubeo.

-Tome asiento y deje que continúe con la lección, por ser la primera vez no tendrá castigo pero que no se repita, bien como decía durante la revolución China…

La peli café suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a su asiento, casualmente ubicado delante del mío, sin dignarse a mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a la "escandalosa Osakada" como solía llamarla. Solo se limitó a sacar sus libros, un par de hojas y un lápiz para anotar, aunque realmente no parecía necesario ya que su agradable mirada se encontraba perdida más allá de los cristales de la ventana… ¡un momento! ¡Contrólate eres el Gran Ryoma Echizen!, ¿desde cuándo te quedas como idiota mirando a una chica? Y… ¡espera! ¿Yo pensé que su mirada era agradable? No por supuesto que no, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

La misma secuencia se repitió durante las siguientes 3 horas hasta que por fin escuché el sonido del timbre –oh dulce libertad—que me recordaba que aún tenía las prácticas del club de tenis.

Un tanto más aliviado de salir del salón—y de llevar mis pensamientos a otro sitio—caminé de manera despreocupada, sintiendo la boca extrañamente pastosa, hacia una maquina expendedora para conseguir una refrescante Ponta de uva. Inserte el dinero en la máquina y presioné el botón correspondiente esperando recibir la bebida, sin embargo lo único que pude conseguir— luego de una serie de ruidos extraños por parte del artefacto— fue sofocarme con el humo que salía de aquel incordioso aparato ¡Joder!.

Luego de darle una buena patada me dirigí de mala gana hacia las canchas, refunfuñando para mis adentros y muy fastidiado— Estúpida máquina—pensaba—Ryoma Echizen siempre obtiene lo que quiere y ningún artefacto del demonio iba a impedírselo—rezongaba con el orgullo ligeramente herido—_presumido_.

Entre injurias y maldiciones llegue sin darme cuenta a las canchas, y suspirando desenfunde mi raqueta y me posicioné al lado de Fuji y Eiji.

-Nee nee, ya llegó el cachorro- canturreó el pelirrojo- anda vamos a jugar- completó con un puchero, el cuál tanto Fuji como yo ignoramos olímpicamente.

-Bien, ya podemos empezar entonces- dijo el capitán acercándose hacia donde estábamos- Eiji tu vas contra Oishi- dijo seriamente, recibiendo por contestación un enérgico si señor por parte del aludido- y ustedes- siguió dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros- les toca juntos, en la cancha del fondo- completo señalando con su índice el lugar indicado para luego retirarse.

Yo por mi parte me limité a chasquear la lengua y dirigirme hacia la ya mencionada cancha.

-Oye Ryoma- dijo la voz de Fuji- estamos de suerte- siguió un tanto… ¿emocionado? -nos toca al lado de la clase femenina- continuó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte- y aún mejor… justo al lado de la nieta de Sumire y su amiga- concluyó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado-

Y sí, efectivamente, desvié la vista solo para corroborar que allí se encontraban ambas, a punto de empezar las prácticas, aunque realmente solo preste atención a una de ellas. Sakuno se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, con sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza en un intento de sujetar su larga cabellera que en esos momentos caía libremente por su espalda, logrando que su polerón y su falda se subieran ligeramente y dándome una muy buena visión de sus contorneadas piernas, unas muy _sexys _piernas por cierto—¡Alto ahí! ¡Contrólate Ryoma!—pensé para mis adentros, sintiendo arder mi ya de por si seca garganta, mientras sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro negando reiteradamente, hecho que no paso desapercibido por mi perceptivo compañero. De repente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el castaño.

-Vaya que están buenas- comentó lo suficientemente alto para que solo yo le oyera- a esas chicas les ha pegado bien la pubertad- rió- era de esperarse de Osakada, pero vaya que Ryuzaki no se quedó atrás- mencionó abriendo los ojos y mirándome misteriosamente.

-Cállate Fuji- gruñí entre dientes, sintiendo la sangre hervir aunque no tenía ningún motivo aparente— _si te descuidas ella encontrará a otro… _¡olvídalo! Ella no es así, maldita conciencia— ¿vas a jugar o qué?-complete de mala gana entrecerrando los ojos logrando una mirada aún más gatuna de la usual, transmitiendo mis sentimientos posesivos, casi como un niño que le quitan su juguete y solo por eso lo quiere devuelta.

-Ya tranquilo tigre- se carcajeó- anda, tú sacas- dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y arrojándome una pelota.

Tomé la pelota fuertemente y ejecuté un perfecto saque con más fuerza de la necesaria—tal vez demasiada—anotando un perfecto punto, y torciéndome la muñeca en el intermedio.

-¡Maldición!- bramé enfurecido sujetándome mi muñeca con el seño fuertemente fruncido.

-¡Príncipe!- chilló cierta castaña de coletas- ¡llamen a una ambulancia, rápido que vengan los bomberos, carajo donde mierda esta la policía cuando la necesitas!- continuó berreando— ¡Joder! ¿Es que no se calla nunca?

-Tranquila Tomo-chan, seguro no es nada serio- dijo Sakuno con su suave voz- Ryoma-kun- dijo dirigiendo su mirada carmesí hacia mi- esto… yo…si quieres…bueno quisiera…ver tu muñeca- dijo sonrojándose- es que no quisiera que estés herido… ya sabes... pronto empiezan las competencias y…

-Bien- la interrumpí- pero que sea rápido- concluí fríamente –_eres un arrogante…_ ¿y tú de que lado estas?

-Esto… s…si- tartamudeo nerviosa- sígueme por favor Ryoma-kun, en la enfermería hay vendas- concluyo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hn- "dije" en asentimiento para comenzar a seguirla.

El camino transcurrió sin contratiempos, en un cómodo silencio.

Llegados a la enfermería me senté en la primera camilla que vi y Sakuno se apresuró hacia el aparador donde se guardaban las vendas, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar alcanzar el pesado botiquín pero sin obtener el resultado deseado, exhibiendo nuevamente sus firmes piernas. Mientras me dedicaba a disfrutar la vista que inocentemente me ofrecía, caí en cuenta de algo—Ella, conmigo, en la enfermería, solos… _No dejes que te la quiten Ryoma, ella es tuya_— Bien, si antes sentía mi garganta arder no se comparaba con nada a lo que sentía ahora, el mismísimo infierno estaba a punto de explotar en mi boca. Relamiéndome los labios me acerque lentamente por la espalda, como un cazador tras su presa, silencioso y letal, y me pegué lo más que pude a su espalda, rodeando con un brazo su pequeña cintura y con el otro extendido por sobre su hombro para alcanzar las dichosas vendas, mientras respiraba pausadamente en su oreja causándole escalofríos, y logrando sacarme una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ryoma-kun… eh… esto yo…debería revisar tu mano- murmuró muy bajito y bastante abochornada.

-¿Y bien?- dije alcanzándole las vendas y alzando mi mano afectada- Hazlo Sakuno- concluí apretando más su cuerpo contra el aparador y por lo tanto contra mi.

-S…si… ah- suspiró dulcemente al sentir mi lengua juguetear con su oreja, mientras tomaba mi mano en un inútil intento de vendarla.

La sentí removerse contra mi pecho, logrando arrancarme un ronco gruñido.

-Sakuno… maldición estate quieta ¿soy un hombre sabes?- le regañe con un ronroneo.

-L…lo siento Ryoma-kun- susurró.

En ese momento la tomé con ambas manos por la cintura y la giré para estar cara a cara, sintiéndome perdido dentro de sus brillantes orbes, para finalmente acariciar su mejilla y besarla lentamente, solo un pequeño rose, casi como pidiendo permiso—_casi, por supuesto, después de todo él era Ryoma Echizen, no necesitaba el permiso de nadie._

Luego de obtener un suspiro de aprobación, tomé su nuca acercándola aún más a mí y profundizando el beso aprovechando para juguetear con mí, ya no tan seca, lengua, dentro de la cavidad de la chica. Estuvimos así por lo que sospecho fueron unos minutos o tal vez más, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos, obligándonos a separarnos. Casi al instante dirigí mi boca hacia su fino cuello para estampar un sonoro beso que dejaría marca—_una muy visible marca_— para dejar en evidencia que esa pequeña era posesión mía, únicamente mía.

-Que quede claro Sakuno- bisbiseé en su hombro- tu eres _mía- _te veo a la salida y desde ahora tu y yo estamos oficialmente juntos- finalicé con un beso en su mentón para luego alejarme de ella y dirigirme a la salida.

-Ryoma-kun- me detuvo con voz decidida, retomando un poco de compostura- yo… yo te quiero- farfulló suavemente.

-Lo sé Sakuno- la secundé orgullosamente- por eso debes ser solo mía, de ahora en adelante, para siempre.

**Bueno he aquí el primer fic que me atrevo a subir, sepan disculpar los errores y agradecería muchísimo si alguien puede darme alguna critica constructiva para mejorar mis futuros fic´s. ¡Desde ya muchas gracias por leer gente bella!**


End file.
